Server Looper
The '''Server Looper' (also known as the looper server, serverloop, or the loopserver) is a glitch in ROBLOX Security that duplicated servers of 1 player constantly, until shutdown by the place owner or a ROBLOX admin. The Server Looper glitch was found by ROBLOX scripters dogwarrior24 and Pkamara. The first known game that used this Server Looper which caused panic was a game called "NoEntry : Candy Land". __TOC__ How it works The Server Looper is not an exploit. It is not a cheat. It is nothing related to hacking at all. This glitch is, well, a glitch. The glitch is a simple 6 line script. game:GetService("NetworkServer").ChildAdded:connect(function(rep) if rep:IsA("ServerReplicator") then wait(rep:GetPlayer().Character) game:GetService("TeleportService"):TeleportService(game.PlaceId, rep:GetPlayer().Character) end end) ''Credit to UnseenHorizon for an efficient Server Looper script This is a commonly found version of the Server Looper script. The script immediately finds ANY possible connections made to the server, and waits for the character. Then, almost instantly, the player is teleported to the same game. This might seem simple to understand.'' Player joins server. Player teleports to same game. Player joins new server, old server dies. But this didn't happen. A glitch with the ROBLOX security caused the server to stay alive and not kill itself after the player had gone to a new server. The game instead kept all servers, creating a large amount of servers that spammed the game section. Scripters referred to this as ''"glitching a game to the front page." Server Looper Games Many games were found on the front page that were simply server looper games. Users found that the best way to disguise a server looper game was to create a deceptive thumbnail. ''"Rainbow Space Station Obby"'' took this to an advantage, and created the illusion of a rainbow obby in space. '''NoEntry: CandyLand The first game to use the Server Looper script was a game named NoEntry: CandyLand. The thumbnail of the game was simply a blank place with a baseplate. It is known that several other NoEntry places were created. It is also known that the creator of the game, VesuviusSeravous, is simply an alt created by user Pkamara. Chaos and Popularity The game started off as a (WIP) Rainbow Space Station Obby The game Rainbow Space Station Obby was created by an alt named "Unsynergistic." The game had a deceptive thumbnail that showed a rainbow obby with a skybox in space. The game was originally titled, "Space Station" '''before it took first place on the front page. The original game was simply a space skybox. '''Chaos and Popularity The game took 1st place on the front page with an astonishing 14k+ players online! The comments in the game were wildly being posted at less than seconds at a time. Many people complained there were hackers on the front page, and some even stating that there was "1x1x1x1" returning. Who did it? The game was made by an alt named "Unsynergistic." The profile states that the alt is the owner of the player Uyrachine. People are still not positive if the player Uyrachine truly did this. Comment'ers of ROBLOX believe that the owner of this game used this script to generate tons and tons of TIX. Suprisingly, the creator of this game was not poisoned, banned, or IP banned. The game lasted a little over 5 hours. KEEPING UP WITH THE KARDASHIANS SIMULATOR 2014 The game Keeping up with the Kardashians Simulator 2014 '''(or ''Kardashian Sim for short) is yet another game that used Server Looping. This game was created by a user named "KardashianSim2014." It is not known if this user is an alt or if it is it's own account. Chaos and Popularity The game altered around the page quite quickly as people thought it was a legit game. The thumbnail was indeed deceptive, and seemed quite real. The comments on the game were much like Rainbow Space Station Obby's comments. People complained a lot and begged for admins to fix it. Who did it? The game was made by a player named "KardashianSim2014." The status of the player is currently unknown. If this player is an alt, the community is currently unsure of whether who the main player is. The ROBLOX admins have terminated the account and no longer exists. The game's status simply says it is under review, and cannot be played by any player. End-Game Disaster After a user had released the script on the site v3rmillion.net, hundreds of players used the script in their game, causing extreme chaos and confusion for many hours. The balance of ROBLOX was completely thrown off, and the chaos caused by these games made ROBLOX seem to be a completely changed game. Eventually, ROBLOX changed TeleportService so that you couldn't teleport to the same place, thus breaking the glitch and ending the catastrophe.